I See You Through Them All
by chastityreso
Summary: "I saw you when no one else was looking. I heard you when no one else was listening. I noticed you when no one else paid attention." What happens when Carlos Garcia is no longer invisible to a certain popular boy named Kendall Knight? Kendall/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**I See You Through Them All.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay so if you haven't already noticed this story was inspired by their song Invisible._

_Sorry this chapter is so short. But it's kinda like an introductory chapter. Anyway, enjoy._

_I have no beta reader, mistakes are all my own._

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was mister popular – the guy every girl wanted, and every guy wanted to be. Only one person rivaled his popularity and that was his best friend, James Diamond. And quite frankly, Kendall only believed that was because he was pretty. Everything about him seemed perfect and at times, Kendall really wondered why he was best friend with this guy. His only guess was because they have known each other almost all of their lives.<p>

_Secretly though, Kendall wished James was the more popular one._

Truth be told, Kendall hated being popular. It was almost as if everyone in the school had such high and ridiculous expectations of him. Expectations he never cared about living up to, ranging from who he dated, to who he hung out with, to what he did in his free time. It felt like he was on display every day of his high school life and that not was that creepy, but it was annoying as well.

And what could he say about it? In today's society no one cares about how you really feel, especially in high school. It was a race to the top; you had to be the best if you wanted to just fit in to life itself. But Kendall was determined to find a way out of this.

Kendall sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand that was propped on top of the lunch table. As his friends talked about what they were doing Friday night he just stared out the window in to the courtyard. Suddenly his tired eyes sparkled with interest as his gazed landed on this Latino boy out in the courtyard.

He watched as he danced around under the tree, no doubt trying out some new moves he learned. This wasn't the first time he noticed this boy. Almost every day, if the weather was right, he'd catch him outside in the courtyard under the tree. Kendall was captivated by this boy – the way he moved was so fluid, so smooth. And he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" One of the guys at the table asked him. He turned towards him, ready to answer with a lie, but he didn't need to. The guy smirked. "Oh I see, you're checking out those hot chicks over there at the picnic table." He said in a knowing tone. Kendall could only reply with a nod.

He looked back, wondering if the Latino boy had left. But he didn't, he was still right there in plain sight. But this wasn't much of a surprise – to everyone else, the boy dancing under the tree was still invisible.

* * *

><p>Carlos looked up from his spot on the grass against the tree when he heard the bell ring, signaling this period was over. He sighed, grabbing his backpack. He didn't feel like heading back inside the school to start another class. He loved when his lunch period rolled around. It meant he got to hang outside by himself and since no one ever paid him any mind, he could do what he wanted freely. Normally that was dancing.<p>

He tossed his half eaten apple in to the trash as he walked in to the school. He accidently bumped in to someone on his way in – something that wasn't rare, he was quite clumsy at times. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." He apologized. But the person kept walking, never seeming to take notice of his presence.

Carlos shrugged it off. He was used to being the one no one ever noticed. After about three years of high school, it didn't bother him anymore. Because that's who he was, to most of the school he has always been invisible. And to be honest, Carlos really didn't care that he was. He wasn't friends with anyone in the school, so it didn't matter if they noticed him or not.

Carlos stopped by his locker, grabbing his history book. He closed his locker with a reluctant swing, he didn't like history. With a sigh, he took off down the hallway, only to bump in to someone else again. Except this time it wasn't his fault. He mentally sighed, as the collision knocked his book from his arm. The other person, too, didn't take notice and just kept walking.

The Latino began to kneel down to pick up his book when someone beat him to it. Carlos blinked, dumbfounded as that person handed the book back to him. "Here." He said. "Sorry about that, sometimes Josh never notices anything he does." The blonde before him smiled and Carlos couldn't believe this was even real. "Um, I'll see you around." And with those words, he left, leaving a stunned Carlos behind to watch him walk down the hallway.

_Whatever happened to being invisible?_

* * *

><p><em>So how was it?<em>

_Please review if you like it/want me to continue :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I See You Through Them All.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_So guys, I'm not sure what I'm doing with James and Logan yet. I'm not even sure if Logan will be in this or if James will have a big role._

_Anyway, enjoy._

_No beta reader._

* * *

><p>Carlos couldn't understand it. Someone actually noticed him. And it was the most popular guy in school no less. There had to be a catch. There's no way that guy would be ever talk to him. Let alone, say something nice. It bothered Carlos a lot. He wanted to know why Kendall Knight, of all people, decided he was no longer invisible.<p>

Carlos tapped his pencil against his desk, waiting for the last three minutes of his last class to end. He wanted to go home. School, as usual, was dull and boring today as it was any day. But today he was just so antsy. And the only one he had to blame for that was Kendall.

The bell finally rang and Carlos wasted no time in grabbing his things, shoving them in to his book bag, and hustling out the door. He moved through the ever growing crowded hallway with practiced ease. No one paid much attention to him so he was used to being bumped in to in the hallway. He quickly made his way one of the school entrances at the end of the hall. He stepped out in to the sun, shielding his eyes only to bump right smack in to someone's chest.

Carlos shook his head, taken by surprise. He stepped back. "I'm sorry; I couldn't see where I was going." He mumbled, sure that once he looked back up the person would be gone.

"It's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either."

Carlos blinked. _How the hell does this even happen? What higher force is at work that keeps bringing us two together? _The Latino thought as he looked up to see Kendall Knight smiling down at him. "Um no, it's fine, it was my fault. I'm sure you didn't see me. Um I have to go."

Before Kendall could say anything else, Carlos hurried off down the steps. The blonde watched as he walked off down the street, his eyes still on him until he was out of sight. He titled his head to the side. Was that guy avoiding him?

* * *

><p>It was going on close sundown and Carlos was sitting on the roof of the city's old fire house which was converted in to a coffee shopcafe. The place wasn't due to open again for another hour so he had some peace and quiet to himself. He was the only one from his school who had access to the roof since his uncle owned the cafe and the firehouse. Funny enough, this is where he lived too.

A couple years ago Carlos's parents passed away in house fire. It's almost like he was the epitome of some cruel irony – living in a fire house now. After his parents had passed, his mother's younger brother and his favorite uncle took him in. He appreciated it, really he did. But he never got over losing his parents. The month of their death was also when Carlos became _invisible_ to the world. And he's been like that ever since.

Which lead back to Carlos's current situation. Why, all of a sudden, was he no longer invisible to Kendall Knight?

* * *

><p>Kendall looked up from his phone when he heard a car honk from outside his house. "Mom, I'm heading out now!" He called to his mother as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He hurried down the stairs and got in to the back seat of James's car. "Hey man." He said, greeting James first, and then mumbled a 'hi' to the other passengers.<p>

James returned the greeting, as did the other passengers but Kendall didn't seem to notice at the moment. He did notice that James had a new girl sitting up front with him, no doubt a new girlfriend. And there were two other girls sitting new to him. They took quite a few glances at Kendall, but gave up and began talking to one another when they realized they couldn't get his attention.

Kendall sighed as he stared out the window. He loved his really, really he did. Okay scratch that. James was pretty much the only person he could stand from their so called 'clique' but that was because they had been best friends for years. He only put up with these other fake people because, somehow, he just couldn't get out of it.

"So dude, we're gonna get coffees at the Firehouse. You okay with that?" James asked Kendall. The blonde just nodded yes, knowing James could see his reflection in the rear view mirror. He had never been to the old firehouse that was converted in to a coffee shop/café. He heard they had good coffee, food, and service, but just never found the time to go there. Well, have to start sometime, right?

In no time at all, James parked on the street only a few yards away from the firehouse. Everyone got out, and once again the girls from the backseat tried to make an attempt to get Kendall's attention. The blonde one rolled her eyes.

"I bet you he's secretly gay." She whispered to her friend with the horribly dyed red highlights. Her friend nodded, agreeing. It was Kendall's turned to roll his eyes.

_Because every guy who doesn't pay you two girls any attention is automatically gay_. Kendall thought to himself – makes sense. Kendall followed behind the two girls who walked in the coffee shop behind James and his new weekly arm candy. They sat down at a table big enough to accommodate them and waited for their server.

Kendall sighed to himself, half wishing he didn't agree to come. But James really seemed like he wanted him to tag along. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a new voice start speaking.

"Good evening, my name is Carlos, what can I get you?"

_Carlos? His name is Carlos?_ Kendall thought, he looked up at the Latino who was wearing a waiter's apron and holding a pad and pen. He didn't know the boy from the courtyard worked here. And now that he did, well he just might come here more often.

Kendall could tell that Carlos had noticed him – he did his best to avoid eye contact, that is, until he had to take his order. Carlos smiled warmly, and the blonde couldn't help but think that he had a cute smile. "And what can I get you?" He asked.

Kendall returned the smile. "I'll have hot chocolate, please." He said, watching the Latino nod then write it down. He looked back up at everyone.

"I will have your drinks out shortly." With that said, Carlos walked off behind the front counter, where the drinks are usually made. Everyone resumed talking except Kendall, who couldn't keep his eyes from following Carlos.

Carlos sighed to himself as he began making the drinks he just took the orders for. It's like he couldn't get away from Kendall. He hurried around behind the counter, making all five drinks as nice as he could in a timely fashion. Soon he had them all finished, placed them on a tray and carried them back out to their table.

"Okay so that's one chai tea, a caramel macchiato, a non-fat chai latte, a low-fat French vanilla cappuccino, and a hot chocolate." He said, laying everyone's drink in front of them. He smiled to himself, happy he memorized everyone's order.

Kendall looked at his hot chocolate, smiling at the cherry on top. He had to admit, Carlos was good at making these drinks look very presentable. He looked up at Carlos, still smiling. "Thank you." He said, causing the Latino to blush.

Carlos just nodded his head, realizing Kendall was the only one who thanked him. Before the blonde had a chance to say anything else, Carlos was called away by his uncle. The Latino let out a sigh of relief, happy to be away from that table. After a while the Carlos noticed someone walk up to the counter.

"I'll be with you in a moment." He said, finishing up a drink. He turned around, a smile on his face. It faltered for just a split second when he noticed who was behind the counter. "Um, how can I help you?"

Kendall smiled at Carlos. "I just came to pay for our drinks." He replied, laying down cash and the receipt the Latino had given him. Carlos nodded, taking both and shifting slightly to the cash register. "I really like the touch you did on my hot chocolate. It was pretty."

Carlos could feel himself blushing lightly again. "T-Thank you." He said. He handed Kendal back the change that was left over. "Here's your change." Kendall nodded, that smiling never leaving his face.

"Thanks." He said, before hearing James call him back over. He gave one last look at Carlos. "I'll see you around, Carlos." He spoke, taking the Latino by surprise and walking away. Carlos looked on after the blonde, his mouth slightly agape. He looked down at his apron, noticing his name tag _wasn't_ there.

"He remembered my name…"

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys, so this update took me sometime. I've been lazy.<em>

_Please leave me a review. They give me motivation and I highly appreciate them :)_


End file.
